forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm Silverhand
| alt_spelling = | titles = | aliases = The Bard of Shadowdale | nicknames = | home = Shadowdale, Dalelands | formerhomes = | gender = Female | race = Human | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Mystra Milil | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 764 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Neutral good (1e) Chaotic good (2e / 3e) }} Storm Silverhand, called "The Bard of Shadowdale", was one of the Seven Sisters and a Chosen of Mystra. Appearance Storm was 6 feet, 2 inches tall and kept the silver hair she shared with her sisters so long that it came down to her knees. Also like her sisters, she was astonishingly beautiful and had a regal bearing even while wearing road-stained leathers. Personality Storm was known and loved by many in her home of Shadowdale and elsewhere in Faerûn. She was high spirited, fearless, merry and possessed a lust for life that grew greater when she saw other happy people. She also had a vengeful streak which was aimed at the Zhentarim; thieves and swindlers; people who carelessly started fires or despoiled the land; and any ruler who acted maliciously. Storm treated children as equals and took the time to listen to what they had to say as well as play with them. She was a good teacher and an inspiration to many. As a youth, she was selfish and rebelled against authority. Although she grew out of this, she still empathized with youths who felt poorly treated by authority figures. History Pre-Spellplague Storm was raised by Elminster after her mother died, along with two of her sisters, Dove and Laeral. Storm was a wild child and Elminster struggled to keep her in line while he was also travelling the planes and righting wrongs. Storm ran away from him several times until she was kidnapped by a mage who altered her appearance to that of a slave he had not paid for and since killed. So, rather than benefit from the tutelage of Elminster, who failed to locate the girl, Storm lived as a slave in the south of Faerûn. She danced in bazaars and worked in festhalls until she managed to steal a flying carpet and returned to Elminster, brazenly demanding he restore her true features and take her back under his care. A bored Storm eventually joined her sister Dove as a very involved member of the Harpers and both were instrumental in recruiting new members after the reformation of the group in 1022 DR and again, after the Harpstar Wars. At some point, Storm won a duel against Iyachtu Xvim A tale told among the Harpers states that she was once drugged by a group of calishite slavers to be sold to a satrap of their realm but such was her beauty that two of them killed each other in order to claim her as his own wife. Another of them ended up helping her escape his fellows, and in return, she came to play for him on his deathbed when she learned of his contraction of a fatal illness, using her magic to ease his passage into death. Storm came to lead the eastern branch of the Harpers, aiding Alustriel's rise to power in the Silver Marches by uniting the fractious armsmen of Silverymoon under her sister so they could help claim victory in the Battle of Tumbleskulls. She also slew Alustriel's political rival, the wizard Shaloss Ethenfrost before establishing a Harper stronghold in Everlund. After centuries of adventuring, Storm decided to settle in Shadowdale, a quiet farming town in the Dalelands. She was a bard by trade and den mother to the Harpers that traveled through Shadowdale. Her position in Shadowdale included the roles of bard, midwife, farmer, healer, and friend to those she likes. Elminster's decision to settle in Shadowdale was inspired mostly by the desire to protect Storm and Syluné (who also lived there) from ambitious Zhents wishing to gain recognition in the Zhentarim, who were expanding into the Dalelands at the time. She was later caretaker to her sister Syluné, whose ghost resided in Storm's cottage. Storm would later pledge the support of her branch of the Harpers to Shandril Shessair and after the Time of Troubles helped restore the name and works of the proscribed Nameless Bard, Finder Wyvernspur. Even after the Harper Schism of 1370 DR, Storm presided over her branch of the Harpers in much the same way as she always had. When Seiveril's Crusade came to reclaim Myth Drannor three years later, both Storm and Dove joined the elven army. They attempted to return when they learned that Shadowdale had fallen to the Zhentarim, but were grievously wounded and turned back by the Rite of Unwinding , therefore Storm could not return home until after the Rite had been disrupted. Post-Spellplague Storm survived the Spellplague. The plague turned her body into that of a perpetually young woman, approximately 19 years old, but it stole her singing voice, and much of her magical power. She cared for Elminster, being the only one who could treat the insanity that came over him when he used magic. In 1479 DR, after her sister Alassra recovered her sanity thanks to the help of a Blueflame item and Elminster revealed that the goddess Mystra has returned, Storm traveled to Cormyr along with Amarune Whitewave and Arclath Delcastle in order to get rid of the corrupted nobles who'd allied with Manshoon to take over King Foril I's throne. Using the noble title of Marchioness of Immerdusk granted to her by Azoun IV many years before, Storm traveled through the country, visiting noble houses to discover the traitors and, at the same time, recruiting people to reform the Harpers by Mystra's command. After the goddess of magic was restored by Elminster, she recovered her magical powers. Skills and abilities As a bard, Storm was a skilled harp player and singer. She was also especially adept at detecting falsehoods Storm favored her magic and the longsword in battle. As well as the standard abilities of a Chosen of Mystra, Storm was immune to all forms of natural electricity, such as lightning, which earned her her given name. Her wounds were healed whenever she was struck by chain lightning, ice storm, lightning bolt or magic missile spell. Activities Storm spent much of her time involved with the farmers and influential people of Shadowdale and some considered the amount of political clout that she held in the Dale made her the real ruler of it. She worked her own farm and worked to curb logging as well as persuade her peers to farm certain crops for sustenance and others for export to increase the town's prosperity. In her spare time, she ran her branch of the Harpers and performed increasingly rare missions to further their cause. She was also happy to heal any sick or injured residents of Shadowdale who came to her, nomatter the time of day or night. She also brought any orphaned children who came to her attention to the nearest temple manned by clergy that she trusted so they could have a decent upbringing. Relationships Elminster Despite a rocky beginning, Storm was a good friend (as well as protector) to Elminster of Shadowdale. They shared a number of adventures together but after the Spellplague she became his carer. Lhaeo Storm was once a lover of Elminster's assistant, Lhaeo, who later went on to become King Haedrak III of Tethyr. Maxam Storm had a companion for many years named Maxam. An orphan from Neverwinter who lived with her in Shadowdale until he was killed by tanar'ri when he and Storm stumbled across a planar gate opened by illithids. Storm was unable to get to Maxam before the demons tore him apart. She wanted to bear his child and the fact that she did not bear a child in the time they were together, or in her time before meeting him, has led to the belief that she is barren. Vangerdahast A former Royal Mage of Cormyr, Vangerdahast claimed to have once been Storm's lover and the two desperately tried to have a child together. He intimated that their relationship failed when she repeatedly failed to conceive. When King Azoun IV confided in him that he could easily fall in love with Storm, Vangerdahast did not seem overly bothered but instead sad that the two of them had drifted apart. Trivia * Storm was barren. Appendix Gallery Image:Storm Silverhand - Vinod Rams.jpg|Art by Vinod Rams Image:StormSilverhand.jpg|Art by Todd Lockwood Appearances Novels ;Shandril's Saga: * Spellfire * Crown of Fire * Hand of Fire (mentioned) ;The Avatar Series: * Shadowdale * Tantras ;The Shadow of the Avatar: * Cloak of Shadows * Shadows of Doom * All Shadows Fled ;Other: * The Parched Sea (minor) * Windwalker (minor) * The Veiled Dragon (mentioned) * Stormlight * Silverfall ;Return of the Archwizards: * The Summoning (minor) * The Siege * The Sorcerer ;Elminster Series: * Elminster in Hell * Elminster's Daughter * Elminster Must Die * Bury Elminster Deep * Elminster Enraged ;Short stories: * "Elminster at the Magefair" in Realms of Valor and The Best of the Realms Sourcebooks * The Seven Sisters * Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition pages 139–140, 280 References Category:Rogues Category:Fighters Category:Bards Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Mystra Category:The Seven Sisters Category:Inhabitants of Shadowdale Category:Inhabitants of the Dalelands Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Harper agents Category:Thieves